


The Impossible

by Defective (CassTrash)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I made a lot of shit up for this lmao, Peter is soft, endgame spoilers, so it probs doesn't make sense in their universe but its fanfiction so who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/Defective
Summary: Peter Parker isn't over Tony Stark's - his surrogate father - death and will go to extreme limits to bring him back home.





	The Impossible

“Doctor Strange, sir,” Peter called, watching with wide eyes as his cape flew down the stairs and halted before him, “uh, hello again.” The cape gestured to a side door, signalling Strange’s presence.

Peter rushed to the side, opening the curtains that hid Strange from his perspective. “What are you doing here, kid?” he asked.

“Steven- Doctor.” Peter fumbled for courage. “I-I wanted to ask for a favour.”

“You want the time stone to go back.”

“Yes, sir. I…There has to be a way. Tony- Tony deserves to be alive. Mr Stark deserves to have a life with his family, and Morgan shouldn’t have to grow up without her father.”

“You want him back for your own selfish desires. He deserves to rest.” Strange lectured. Ever since Tony’s demise Peter had been turning to Strange for help and guidance, Steven was starting to become frustrated by his constant presence. “There is no other way, Peter. You’re lucky to have made it out alive. Don’t you realise he sacrificed himself for all of us, especially you.”

“Mr Stark was always there for us! I’m bringing him back.” Confidence sparked within Parker. The once so little and unconfident kid had begun to spread his wings.

Strange sighed and turned to face the teenager, eyeing the Iron Spider suit he had replaced with his old Stark Industries suit. It meant everything to him. If Stark hadn’t thought ahead to create the suit, either Peter would be dead or Ebony Maw would’ve gotten away with the time stone all those years ago. “You don’t understand the risks going back that far!”

“I do.”

Strange stared in awe. Why was Peter so desperate to return Tony? Couldn’t he see he’d just be dragging him back into a life he’s exhausted from?

“Tell you what, I’ll take you back. It’s only going to show you that you can’t change anything.” Strange said, before motioning with his hands to travel into the past, despite the risks.

Peter covered his eyes at a sudden bright light, and removed his arm from his face only when he heard distant gunfire. Bucky, he thought. Strange followed behind Peter as he wandered the battlefield, searching for Tony. “Mr Stark!” he called. His head turned at the sight of lightning. Thor. No... Captain America. He watched Steve fight Thanos until he noticed Tony off to the side, struggling to stand.

Peter rushed to his side and helped him stand, “Mr Stark, Mr Stark. Are you okay?”

“Get outta here, kid!” Tony exclaimed. “He’s too strong for you.”

Peter shook his head, “I’m not leaving you again, Mr Stark.” he promised. “I can’t- I can’t watch you-”

Thanos had turned his attention to Tony once again, having finished off both Captain America and Thor. Captain Marvel, however, gave Tony the opportunity to prepare himself. Carol took care of Thanos enough for Tony and Peter to get in position. Peter was behind Thanos, preparing to hold him back as best as he could, while Tony attacked from the front.

Peter webbed up Thanos in an attempt to slow him down before climing on his back and restraining him with his iron spider arms. Tony’s hands clutched onto the guantlet and Peter watched in awe as the infinity stones transfered to Tony’s arm. When he knew all stones had been removed from Thanos, he let go and returned to Tony’s side, who had been thrown. “Mr Stark!” Peter called.

Thanos grimaced and brought his hand up, “I am inevitable.” His finger came down and colliding with his palm, the final snap. Or so he thought. The metal of the gauntlet echoed with faded power. He turned his hand over in disbelief and fear. The stones were gone.

Peter glaced at Tony and quickly grabbed hold of his own gauntlet, attempting to rip it off. “Peter!” Tony yelled, trying to yank his arm away but Peter had too tight of a grip. “What are you doing, kid?”

“Saving you,” Peter ripped his gauntlet off and threw it in the air, “Captain Marvel!”

Carol flew past the three of them and put the gauntlet on. “Thanks, Peter Parker.” she said, before giving one final snap.

Peter waiting in anticipation. Before he knew it, Thanos’ army had turned into dust. A breath of relieve fled his lips as he turned to Tony with an accomplished smile. Though, Tony didn’t look happy. “What the hell was that, Peter?”

“Tony- I-I didn’t…I didn’t want you to…”

Tony watched Thanos fall in defeat, soon becoming dust. He looked back at Peter. He did it. Thanos was gone, and the rest of the avengers seemed fine. “Come here, kid.” he broke and pulled Peter into a hug.

Strange watched in disbelief. He only saw one possible outcome, yet here he was, experiencing two.

“Can we go home now, Mr Stark?”

“Yeah, kid. Yeah we can.”


End file.
